


Wanting Freedom

by Rivieri



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivieri/pseuds/Rivieri
Summary: All she wanted was to see the world, to get away from the prison He kept her in. With her new found freedom, will She find herself brought back to Him because she chose the ultimate form of freedom? Her greatest game has started.
Relationships: Killer (One Piece)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Runaway

**_Thump Thump Thump_ **

The sound of her heart hammered rang in her ear, her chest beginning to hurt from how hard it was pounding. She clamped her hands over her mouth to quiet herself and stifle her hyperventilating. This was the first time in her life she had ever dared to do something like this. She tried to stay as perfectly still as she could, if she was found they would send her back. 

Hours may have passed, but to her, it felt like an eternity. Hands over her mouth clutching tightly and leaving nail prints she breathed a sigh of relief as she felt herself begin to rock and sway. She looked up with through ashen brown bangs, thanking whatever god had saved her. Her glowing green eyes shook with every shout from around her.

She waited for more time to pass, her fingers slowly loosening their grip on her face and her breath slowing. While she was waiting, the stress and adrenaline of her escape caught up to her, the heavily layered kimono she was wearing was stifling her. As slowly and quietly as she could, she slipped off each layer until she was left in her Nagajuban and geta, the expensive silk robes pooled about her.

She almost cried out in surprise when the box she had been hiding in was picked up and roughly handled to a different place. Quickly she ducked her head down between her legs, keeping her spiraled drake-like horns away from touching the wood of the crate. They were unbelievably sensitive and would make an unnatural sound if they were to hit against the sides of the box.

She waited till her box was set down and waited some more till she heard the cargo room door slam shut. Leaning back she kicked her legs forward, taking the top of the crate off and freeing herself from its confines. She quickly stuck her head up and out of it, looking this way and that till her gaze caught site of another marked crate. She looked over to the doors, making sure no one had heard her before heading over to the new box.

She broke open the top of the crate with her bare hands, gazing at its contents. She quickly moved the contents over to the box she had fed been hiding in. Making short work of placing the top back on it and hiding within the newer one. She dug her nails into the top of the crate, using unnatural strength to pull it back closed. She had done it just in time too, someone had come back down to check and see what the noise was. 

The girl grit her teeth, a feeling of dread creeping up her spine. The uncertainty of her escape being successful was screaming in her mind. A nervous sweat had begun on the back of her neck, she waited with bated breath as the person inspected the hold. Like before she stayed perfectly still, listening intently to the sounds of each of his footsteps.

**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Her breathing picked up as the steps grew closer to her hiding place. Her mouth grew dry when they stopped just next to her. She closed her eyes and used her haki to catch a glimpse of what was going on just next to her. 

A large, podgy man looked around suspiciously, eyeing the cargo hold with dark eyes. He sniffed loudly, rubbing his nose, and adjusted himself before heading back out the door. He stopped just before it, taking one more look around the room before fully heading out. 

She let out a relieved sigh, leaning her head back as best she could against the crate without hitting her horns. She looked around the new crate, it was much larger than the one she had initially hidden in. It allowed her to stretch out her legs and gave her plenty of space to sleep comfortably. It wasn’t the lavished sleeping arrangement that she was accustomed to back home, but she was glad to make do. 

Now all that was left to do was to wait till the time was right to get off the ship she had stowed away from. She hoped they would make it far enough away before she got bored. 

It was never good when she got bored.

  
——————

  
She didn’t know how many days had passed, nor if it had turned into weeks, however, she was glad for the spall flask and preserved food she had hidden with her. It was time she decided to disembark finally. She looked up, her green eyes glowing brighter and a red pulse of light flew out of her. An eerie grin filled her face.

“It’s time to play a game. Rules are simple, anyone on this ship not hiding will lose their life.”

It wasn’t long till she heard screaming as one by one of the sailors died. The grin on her face slowly disappearing as each body hit the ground. A sigh escaped her when it became silent, that didn’t last as long as she wanted at all. the red pulse from earlier slowly fell back to her. The game was done, there were no possible witnesses to her escape at all.

That was until she heard a loud rambunctious voice call out. 

“The fuck just happened?! They all just dropped dead!”

The owner of the voice was near, her mind raced. The only way for someone to survive the game was if they obeyed the rules she set. This meant at least one other person was hiding.

“You heard that voice, Anyone on the ship not hiding would be killed.”

Make that two people.

**Thunk Thunk Thunk**

It wasn't long until the sound of heavy thudding grew close. She debated on using her devil fruit again, but she was already exhausted from using it just then. Her mind was racing, who were these two people? They weren’t apart of the ship's crew, she would have recognized their voices. 

She couldn’t conclude who they may have been fast enough when the top of her crate was ripped off. Feral, yellow eyes met glowing green ones, she blinked up at the teenagers gazing at her from above. There was silence for a moment before the wild-looking redhead teen with yellow eyes spoke. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

She floundered for a response, her mind racing to come up with a name. She was on the run now, she had to come up with a new name, right? Words spilled from her mouth before her brain could register the ridiculousness of what she picked.

“T-Torque!”

“That’s a dumb fucking name. So what’s with the dumb horns?”


	2. One too Many

“What’s with the dumb horns?”

  


As soon as the redhead said that he reached down and roughly grabbed one. A painful hiss escaped her and she shot her fist straight upwards, hitting him with an unintended uppercut. With her unnatural strength, he was sent flying into the ceiling, a loud resounding crack echoing through the room. 

  


Gingerly she brought her arm down and lightly touched around her horns to make sure they were okay. A groan took her attention and she looked back up. The redhead who had stupidly grabbed one of her horns had his head stuck in the ceiling and was currently dangling in the air and stunned. His companion had hurried to his side, trying to figure out a way to get him down without harming him further.

  


“Killer, get me the fuck down, I’m gonna kick that bitch’s ass!”

  


The shock of what happened to him quickly faded and the teen began to violently thrash, kicking his legs and yelling angrily. A thunk was followed by a thump and soon the teen stopped thrashing. The sound made the girl pop her head out to see what was going on.

  


“...Killer?”

  


“..uhg..”

  


The boy she assumed was Killer was laying flat on the ground, a large red mark on his forehead. She winced at the mark in sympathy and pulled herself out of the crate. Wrapping an arm around herself to maintain some of her dignity in being caught in near undergarments by two boys, she stood next to the first boy’s dangling legs.

  


Reaching up, she grabbed his ankle and gave a swift tug. She let go as he fell to the floor in a heap. As he staggered to his feet, she made her way to the blond boy that had taken the heavy hit of his friend’s boot.

  


Taking note of the black mask covering up half his face, she gently cradled his head in her hands to inspect the damage. Using her fingers to move his blond bangs away from his forehead to see the large bruise forming. She also took notice of his hair, it was long and soft, going just passed his mid-back.

  


“Oi! Get away from Killer, you ogre!”

  


From his friend’s shouting, the teen’s eyes snapped open. The young girl gasped as light blue met green and heat rose to her face. She had never seen anyone with such pretty blue eyes. She came out of her daze when the other boy’s words finally registered. She slowly let go of Killer’s head and looked at her hands.

  


“I kinda am aren’t I.” Her voice was quiet and soft. As the blond next to her began to get up she reached out to help steady him. 

  


“Be careful that was quite a blow to the head.” 

  


“He wouldn’t have gotten hit if it weren’t for you, Ogre.” 

  


“Kid.” His friend called out from her side, giving him a look of disapproval. Nodding to her as she helped him up and steadied him as he stood and leaned on her. He looked down at her and nodded her way. 

  


“Thank you for the assistance, were the sailors aboard this vessel smuggling you?”

  


Her mouth went dry and she looked away from both of them. Could she trust them? She knew they weren’t apart of the crew. From the rough looks of both of them, she could guess that they were more than just your average sailors. Especially with the way Kid dressed. Deciding to take a chance she took a deep breath.

  


“Unknowingly yes. And given the state of my home, I couldn’t be seen if I wanted to live.” 

  


“Where’s that?” It was Kid who asked, his tone hard as he glared at the horned girl.

  


She clamped back up immediately and shuffled his friend towards the door. It was obvious to the two of them that she had escaped from somewhere and that she didn’t want to say where from exactly. So, Kid just grunted and rubbed his sore chin. His scowl turned into a feral grin. 

  


“Fine then don’t answer, doesn’t matter anyway since anyone that may have known you were here is dead.”

  


“That was your voice earlier wasn’t it?”

  


Killer quickly changed the subject. Looking down at her, he could tell that Torque was not her real name and the way she clamped up about her origins was also telling. Both the teens could tell she was running from something, but they decided not to question it. He exchanged a look with Kid, the latter of whom was still grinning. 

  


“Yes, it was. My devil fruit can sometimes prove useful.” 

  


“What is it?” 

  


That small eerie grin was back on her face, a dangerous gleam overcoming her eyes.

  


“The Game Game Fruit. In a space of my choosing, I can make up to three rules and set the punishment for breaking any of them.”

  


Kid and Killer looked away from her as they made it to the deck of the ship, her nagajuban was almost see-through with how thin the fabric was. 

  


“How about we get you in better clothes. As an apology from Kid for grabbing your... horns.”

  


“Hey!”

  


A small chuckle escaped her as the two started to bicker back and forth. She let Kid lead the way to where they were going. She was surprised that it was another ship entirely. Kid reached over and tried to pat her head roughly, an attempt to get back at her for punching him. He pressed harshly down on her head, putting more pressure as time went on. 

  


“Kid..” Killer groaned as he saw what his friend was doing. The pressure on her head faded the moment she flung her arm to the side and punched him once more. 

  


“OOF!” 

  


Her fist made contact with his stomach and knocking him far away into a nearby tree. Killer's shoulders shook with silent laughter as she continued to head to the ship. The sound of loud groaning followed after them before they heard him throw up.

  


“Oops. I think I hit him too hard that time.”

  


Kid managed to catch up to them after the embarrassing display, a deep scowl on his face. He glared at Torque, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. A grunt left him as some of the men on the ship greeted him and Killer, other’s looked hungrily at Torque. Killer quickly shuffled the two of them away to his room. 

  


“Try some of these on, I’m gonna go grab some ice for my head.”

  


After he left she gazed down at the clothes he placed on the bed. These clothes were nothing like what she had ever worn or seen. The thought of wearing something like this excited her. She quickly changed into a leather halter top with a heavily furred collar and tight leather pants and boots. 

  


Her eyes caught sight of a small knife on the stand next to the bed. She gazed at her long, knee-length hair. She needed to cut it, the mere thought of him finding her made her paranoia skyrocket. She noticed a small mirror and set her nagajuban down and went to work cutting her hair shorter. 

  


When she finished Killer had come back and did a double-take seeing her new look. She had cut her hair to her shoulders giving it a more frayed edge to it.

  


“I take it you're running away from something or someone.”

  


He layed on his bed, the bundle of ice resting on his aching head. A pained groan left him as the ice cooled the forming bruise.

  


“Both actually, from boredom and someone.” 

  


Her answer confused him, but before he could ask her to elaborate Kid busted into his room and surprising them both. His yellow eyes looked her up and down saying the first thing that came to mind.

  


“Damn, you’re actually pretty sexy for an ogre!”

  


Her face flushed bright red and before Killer could stop her, Torque swung her fist and hit the side of his face. Kid flew back and through two walls. Her face burned as she turned towards the rest of the discarded clothes and grabbed a black military-like jacket and threw it over her shoulders. 

  


A loud laugh came from where Kid had disappeared and said man came back with a split lip and blood dribbled on the side of his mouth. The feral grin from earlier had made its way back on his face. His yellow eyes gleamed brightly as he looked at the horned teen.

  


“Quite the punch you got there Ogre, what say you join my crew.”

  


She looked over at Killer then back to Kid.

  


“I think I punched him one too many times.” 


End file.
